Knightmare - A Swan Queen One-Shot
by LovingUkillsMe
Summary: What if Regina and Emma had met each other in the Enchanted Forest before all of the "Evil Queen, breach of confidence, Cora giving away her heart,... etc." stuff? This is a tiny one-shot circling around Emma and Regina meeting in quite different circumstances. Emma proves to be a savior yet again and this time she even wants to be one.


**A/N: Considering that this is my first one-shot about "Swan Queen" and the fact that I am originally German, I would like you to be kind to me. Well if these facts wouldn't apply I would probably also ask you to be kind to me... so whatever. Still if there are fatal mistakes in writing, etc. please let me know for I am not originated in that language. I have tried to keep it pretty short as you can see and it feels completed to me. However if you like the concept behind it and wish for a continuation I could definitely do that. If nobody is interested then it wouldn't make sense (duh?!).**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this little story and I'd be super thankful for reviews and suggestions for improvement.**

* * *

**"Knightmare"**

Emerald eyes with the smallest hint of blue examined the courtyard of a palace. There were hundreds of people running around not paying any attention to her. Her hands were tightly wrapped around a sumptuous and heavy sword that she inherited from her father. The thought of this big-hearted man made her shiver and sigh. It couldn't be denied that her father was missed a lot. "Emma is everything alright?" She heard the soft voice of her mother who sat on a bench only a few feet away. A tender smile emerged on her face as she silently nodded her affirmation. After her father's death her mother would not leave her side too worried about her following actions. To be honest she was also very concerned about the state of her mother. Having her nearby came at the cost of losing some freedom but also meant being able to watch over her and protect her.

Emma still stood in the midst of the court looking around and searching for familiar faces. The folk were unknown to her although she was one of them now. Watching her sword in its entirety made her remember some of her father's last words. _"True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced."_ She knew deep inside her that she could be someone's knight even if she was supposed to be a queen or a princess. Those words held so much value within them and she wanted them to become reality. Her destiny was to become a hero, to save someone and to love someone just like her father used to.

Snickering and quiet sobbing suddenly caught her attention. She turned her flaxen-haired head to the side to see two boys dancing around a maid. The maid was poorly dressed and probably couldn't afford anything more valuable. Emma saw a shiny object being thrown back and forth by the guys surrounding her. As hard as the woman tried to get in contact with her apparent belonging she always failed. A foot or a hand kept her to the ground stating "It's where you belong". The grip around Emma's sword got tighter as she marched over to the atrocity. She held her weapon upright and was face to face with the two doubtful characters. Her strong voice was determined and echoed in the air as she spoke the words "Let her go." The strangers seemed quite confused and their smiles vanished for a second. Emma stepped forward holding the blade to the chest of one of them. Once she was close though the guy laughed at her and pushed her sword away from his body. The blonde smirked believing in her strengths and stepped forward. The boy tried to punch her but Emma quickly made a sidestep that caused him to trip over. He landed on the ground headfirst and after managing to kneel he stared at her in awe. Before being able to try to hit her a second time Emma pointed at him with her sword yet again. He seemed taken aback but also seemed to acknowledge his defeat. He handed her the sparkling artifact and ran off immediately. The other stranger had followed him and Emma sighed.

Her focus shot fully to the maid on the ground. By giving her a hand she helped her stand up again. The woman's small and weak fingers skimmed over her fringy dress before she looked up. She locked eyes with her savior and her pleasing smile could also be seen in her chocolate brown eyes. Emma felt the air being sucked out of her lungs when she saw the beauty in front of her. Her jaw was slightly open but she didn't seem to notice or to care in that moment. "Thank you." The other girl mumbled shyly and silently. The blonde was standing incredibly close to her and tried to collect her thoughts while feeling like a five year old. She took her hand softly into hers and put a gentle and warming kiss on top of it. The brunette's smile increased because of the contact and her cheeks were burning red. After locking eyes with her again Emma almost whispered with a voice that seemed so fragile. "It's a pleasure. My name's Emma." Her hand was still wrapped around the brunette's and she felt the warmth coming from it as well as the warmth that was settling down in her heart. "I'm Regina." A husky voice murmured and to Emma it felt like she was an angel in disguise. "I think you forgot something." The angelic sound continued teasingly. Her hand was slipping away from the blonde's and uncovered what was still lying there. After eyeing the precious object Emma managed to find the beautiful eyes of the one in front of her again. "Let me help you" Emma suggested sheepishly. She briefly touched her shoulders to spin the brunette around and put on the girl's silver necklace. When bare skin was touched by tender fingers both of them shivered a little. Before letting the situation get too sentimental Regina decided to quickly turn and ask the other girl the one question that had been on her mind since the other had saved her. "Would you like to be my knight?" A small whisper made its way to the blonde's ear planting a huge smile on her face. The bowing of her head gave Regina the answer she was hoping for. As Emma turned to her mother her thumb was skyrocketing and she beamed of joy. She subsequently took Regina's hand once more and led her to the palace ahead.

Snow White watched the chemicals explode from a safe distance and quietly laughed to herself. She looked to her left eyeing the woman that sat beside her on the bench and who also watched the tiny scenario. "Is that your daughter?" A voice filled with happiness and wonder spoke up. "Yes that's my Regina." The other woman replied without taking her eyes of off the small lady standing next to the blonde. She continued slowly and was looking at Emma's mother extensively by now. "A love that's quite young. How old is your girl?" There was no doubt that she was a bit younger than the one she had saved but her mother still had to smile at that question. After smirking to herself she quickly answered. "She just turned six but her strong sense of fantasy sometimes lets her assume that she's already sixteen and she thinks she's a knight."

Cora, Regina's mother chuckled slightly before giving one last response. "Then Regina's hopefully having a wonderful knightmare tonight." An instant laughter was shared between the two women who barely knew each other. However they somehow knew that these bench talks could turn into something frequent.


End file.
